Heart of freedom, Soul of duty
by chaotixflames
Summary: Humanized characters. He's easy going. She's strict. His heart one of gold. Hers one of ice.   He freedom. She's duty. Just how the hell are these two opposite gonna   attract! SonicxSamus.
1. Assemble

**He's easy going. She's strict. His heart one of gold. Hers one of ice. He freedom. She's duty. Just how the hell are these two opposite gonna attract! SonicxSamus.**

**This whole idea was inspired by Coli Chibi story "Fast Love". I really like it keep up the great worked dude! And to think I wrote this whole thing on my ipod. Who's says that thing is useless? Sorry about the name, couldn't think of anything else…**

**Just for the record, the non-human brawlers in this fic are gonna be human. People like Wolf are gonna be like half human and half wolf or whatever their animal is. Just bear with it.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, the disclaimer.**

**I don't own jack crap, just the idea for this story. **

**Alright then, let's shoot! (ping)**

"So the day has finally come." Was the thought that many of the people that were gathered here thought. A group of people had gathered in the courtyard of a huge mansion, complete with a huge flower bed. Excitement was in the air as they had all waited for the start of the tournament.

The next installment of the SSB tournament was close to starting and many were eager to start. Mostly to claim their spot as the top brawler. Brawler since the name of the tournament was the Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament. Brawl seemed like a fitting name. Since everyone here was ready to go for each others throats.

The One brawlers that wanted to get started right away was one Samus Aran. She was so close to winning the melee tournament but was defeated in the last round and ended up getting second place. And that defeat left a bad taste in the intergalactic bounty hunters mouth. Not that she was a sore loser or anything. But she was still a little irked about coming in second.

As the time to the start of brawl was drawing closer, Samus started to take a look the competition for this year.

She soon spotted a young, pink dressed boy, who she instantly know as Kirby. He had on a long pink sleeved shirt and matching pink shorts. His hair style was kinda round and messy at the same time. His shoes were just some plain slip on red shoes. He had an average figure to him, despite the fact that the guy can eat 20 times his own body weight.

In short, he was little pink blob.

Kirby noticed that Samus was looking at him (but since she was wearing her armor, who knows how he knew he was being watched) smiled and ran to her to say hi.

"Hhhhiiiii!" said Kirby as he skid to a halt in front of Samus his arm waving up and down.

Samus, even though Kirby couldn't see, smiled at the young boy in front of her.

"So Kirby how ya been?" Asked the bounty hunter.

"Poyo!" He replied.

Even though he was human, he had a bit of a speech problem. He only ever said a handful of actual words, he mostly stuck to saying poyo though. Some of the others think he was dropped on his head when he was young. But mostly everyone thinks that he's just like that. Guess people from Dream world were just like that, I guess?

"Uh... Poyo to you too?" Was her reply.

Kirby just smiled and started to walk away. He waved back at her and started to go and greet the other brawlers.

After he left, Samus was alone once again. And again her eyes started to wonder around looking at her competition. She saw a lot of the people she had fought in the last tournament . Peach and Zelda were together talking about this or that or what naught. Mario was with his brother talking to Link and DK.

She also caught sight of some of the newcomers this time around. One if them being Wario, who was stand near his bike boasting on how he was going to win this thing with out breaking a sweat to no one in particular. A guy with dark blue hair with a torn cape and a huge sword strapped to his back was talking to Marth. Ike, I believe was his name. And then theirs that one weird guy. Snake was the guy that she was talking about, who was far off away from everybody, smoking a cig.

She had nothing against him or anything, he was just a little odd. She had very little info on him, but from what she had heard, he was a dangers man. And his eyes also reinforced that bit of info. Eyes says that be had been through a lot. He may be a little weird, but maybe after everything he's been through, we shouldn't judge.

She was about to keep looking around when all of a sudden a portal opened up on top of the brawlers. By the time portal appeared most of all the contestants had arrived. So everyone's attention was up at the portal that had pop up. Soon enough, a hand came floating down slowly followed by another hand that was, well, freaking the hell out. All the old fighters knew who they were while all the new brawlers had mixed thoughts about them.

Soon both hands were hovering over the flower bed facing at all the brawlers.

"Welcome to all brawlers." Said the hand. His voice was deep and had a smooth sound to it. But still had part that said that he demanded respect.

"Yeah yeah yeah, welcome to all, hehehe hahaha!" The one that was freaking out voice sounded well... like a maniac. His voice sounded like the other one only a little higher pitch. Unlike the other one, his voice didn't demand respect. But probably fear instead.

"For those of you who don't know who I am, you may call me Master Hand, and I am the one who organized this tournament."

"Yeah yeah and I helped!" shouted the other crazy unnamed hand.

"Oh and before I forget this is my little brother, Crazy Hand." Master Hand said as he motioned towards the newly dubbed Crazy Hand.

"Hi." He said as he waved then resumed his twitching state of floating.

The new brawlers were not really sure what to make of the two hand brothers. Okay, not really sure what to make of one of them. Master Hand seemed okay and sounded smart enough to host this whole thing. Crazy on the other hand (no pun indented) seemed really unstable and could lash out at any moment. And that was something they didn't want to happen.

All the new comers looked at the returning fights to see their reaction to the two. All the old fights saw thief looks and just shrugged their shoulders. All the others took this as "Don't worry" kinda look. They still felt a little uneasy about Crazy but decided to take the silent advice of the more experienced fighters. And hey, there still in one piece so they should be to, right?

Master Hand, having caught the uneasy looks from the new brawlers, decided that it would be for the best to move thongs right along now. He mentally sighed on the fact that his brother was able to make people doubt him. Every time people meet him, they always think he's a threat or he would hurt them. He's not so bad once you get to know him. It just takes time.

"Very well, now that everyone has gathered, let us proceeded inside shall we."

With that being said, all the other soon forgot about their fear or thoughts about Crazy and replaced with thoughts of the mansion. Every since they got here, everyone has dieing to see the inside of the new mansion. The whole outside of the mansion was beautiful and they couldn't wait to see the inside!

As everybody started to enter the mansion, they had to walk past Crazy who was mumbling something that the others couldn't hear. But it kinda sounded like he was counting.

"30, 31, 32, 33, 34... huh? 34! 34! What the hell!" he yelled out getting the attention of all present.

"Crazy what's wrong?" called out Master Hand to his brothers sudden outburst. Crazy was just going bonkers saying the number 34 over and over again.

"Were missing one! Were missing one!" he cried while he was floating off in every direction in a chaotic manner.

"Who? Who or what are we missing, Crazy? replied Master as he tried to get control of his brother. He was making a scene and needed to stop him.

And just as quickly as he started to freak out, he suddenly stopped going crazy and just slumped down. Or his best interpretation of slumping since he's just a hand. He then quietly spoke out...

"Were missing one person, bro..."

Master Hand was about to reply when what Crazy had just said came into his mind. He was still for a few seconds and turned around to face all the brawlers. Who had been silent through the whole thing. He then started counting to himself. With all the others waiting to hear if Crazy was right or not.

"32, 33, 34... By the smash ball he's right!" shouted Master Hand. "It does seem that we are missing. Well then, I'm afraid that we won't be able to start until he shows up."

This was met with a chorus of groans. Everyone really wanted to get started already since they had waited a long time. And since they were so close they now have to wait a little longer. All thanks to a potential no show.

Since Master Hand was the one in charge, they really had no choice in the matter. And had no choice but wait for the guy. Whoever he his.

Although, not all of them were entirely happy with this.

"Argh, we really have to wait for this guy?" said Samus, earning the attention of the others. "The guy was given an invitation to come here at a certain time date, just like the rest if us. Why should we have to wait for someone who didn't bother to show up on time like the rest of us?" this was met with chorus of agreement and soon the others started to protest to just starting the tournament and to forget the no show.

Master Hand just floated there, taking in all the words that the brawlers were pounding him with. After about a minute or two, he had enough. Rising up a little bit higher then we was already station, he put his middle finger and his thumb together. And with a quick snap of his fingers, the sky went from bright and sunny to dark and scary. Then a loud burst of thunder roared across the sky, scaring the crap out of many brawlers and also getting them to shut up.

With another quick snap of his fingers, the sky went from scary to sunny again. He then floated back down to earth, but towards to were Samus was standing. All the new brawls were now slightly intimated by the hand. Some of them felt a bit of pity for Samus. But after seeing what the hand can do, it's better her than the rest of them.

"Miss Aran..." he started sending a chill up the harden hunters spine. "The decision to start the tournament does not fall on you or any of the others but solely on myself. Since it's my tournament is my doing, when I say we shall wait you all are suppose to be quiet and wait without hesitation. Understand?"

That last part sounded more like a threat. And he did that so that everyone else would get the message. The message being "I'm the one in control so better listen and what I say, or else." Needless to say, it worked. Nobody else said a single thing after his proclamation.

Even Samus didn't say a thing. Except nod her head.

"And besides..." Master Hand started up again this time in less threaten tone, which earned the total attention of the others. "There may be a reason as to why he hasn't shown up yet."

Ok, now everyone was interested.

"What do you mean by there's a reason?" asked Link.

"Well you see this person is very difficult to locate. And when and if you do find actually find him, he's nearly impossible to stop or catch. Because of these factors, he might of not revived his invitation at all. Or he did and due to the factors that I had just said, he's running a little late. So I believe that waiting little bit longer is would be the right course of action."

With this little tidbit of inform now reveled, the other got to thinking.

"Just who is this guy."

"So..." started Link once again. "Just who is this guy anyway?"

All of them looked up at the floating appendage to see if he would answer the question that was all on their minds.

"I don't think the lot of you even know this person. But from where he's from, he's has quite the reputation. Saving his world from destruction a number of times. Defeating great evils that most couldn't even come close to hurting. And despite the overwhelming odds stacked against him, he'll just keep on going until he's won."

Everyone now really wanted to find out who he was.

Even Samus.

"And his name is..." he was about say the name, when he just stopped talking.

About 30 seconds had pasted and he had not said a word. Everyone had thought he was just pausing for dramatic effect.

Then after what seemed like forever, he spoke.

"...Well it seems like I won't have to tell you know, since he just got here."

Now all the brawlers were looking around to see if they could spot the mystery brawler. Everyone was still looking around when someone, out of the blue yelled out...

"Sorry I'm late!"

After they heard that everyone looked upwards towards were they had heard the voice...

...but only for them be taken back by the sudden burst of air that rocketed right past them, knocking back some of them on their butts. All of them, including the two hands, were then suddenly trapped inside by what can only be described as a blue tornado. And it was only going faster.

Samus, being the one to have stuff like this happen to her a lot, was holding her ground. She was looking around with help of her suit to try and pinpoint the source of the sudden twister. All she could see was everyone reactions to this situation.

Peach and Zelda were holding their dresses down so they don't end up flashing their underwear. Fox and Falco had they weapons ready incase the guy decided to attack. DK was also ready to attack at a moments notice. And Kirby... was just standing there, looking at the tornado in amazement. Guess he never saw the inside of a tornado, I guess?

No one could make out just who was causing it. Samus was having no better luck than the rest of them. Even with her suit, she could not get a lock on the source of the tornado.

Just then, her suit was able to lock on something. But the thing is, what she had lock on was something that was moving in the same direction as the tornado! And all of a sudden, she lost the lock she just inside the tornado.

"What! How did I lose the lock? That's not..." then her suit was able to lock on it again, only to lose it again.

The fact that she is constantly losing the lock on whatever it is, despite the fact that her suit should be able to keep a lock on her target no matter what, means its no ordinary target. She then tried different settings to try and get a better lock on it. Nothing worked. Inferred, gamma, x-ray, none of it worked. Her last hope was the thought that it was cloaked by some means but that even proved wrong.

With all her settings used, she then came to one conclusion.

"Whatever's causing this is fast."

Through out the whole ordeal, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were calm about the whole thing. Well it's kinda hard to tell in Crazy Hands case.

Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the tornado stopped.

Everyone was now glad that the mini disaster was now done with. All who were on the ground were slowly getting back on their feet. Still a a little shaken and worried that it would come back. Everyone taking a sigh of relief that was done with.

Samus, on the other hand, was still on high alert. She knew that what ever caused this tornado was still around. All her adventures in very dangers situations has trained her senses to the point that she just knows these things.

And she was right.

Her helmet displayed that it got a clear lock on her target. The thing was... it was right behind her!

She quickly turned around to face the one who had eluded her. And then she just stopped and gasped at the sight that laid before her.

Right before her was a young man, with his fist to the ground and one knee also. She couldn't see his face since he was looking down and was also covered by a large amount of spiky, deep blue colored hair with two ears. He had on some white gloves with a sock like cuff link on each one. He also had on a bracelet with a round green gem on it. The rest of his outfit is blocked by his hair.

"How's that for an introduction?" said the unknown man.

At that all the brawlers, who at the time had no idea he was there, turned around to see the source of voice. They too were shocked at the sudden appearance of him. All of them started to take in the guys features. Or at least what they could see anyway.

"Ah, how nice of you to finally join us." started the hand. "I believe one would call your later arrival as coming fashionably late."

"Heh, not really. I'm not a fan of being late. Truth be told, I had just gotten your invitation to this little shindig, and I put the pedal to the metal in order to get here. So sorry for the wait." said the blue haired man.

"There's no need to apologize. I knew that it would be hard to track you down, let alone stop you in order to hand you an invitation. You are one very tricky person to stop."

"So I've been told." even though you couldn't see his face you, can tell he was smirking.

"Excuse me." said Samus "I don't mean to sound rude, but who the hell are you? Although she said "not to sound rude" it still sounded rude. And that meant that she was a little irked.

A few seconds pasted after Samus's demand, and he had yet to answer. She then started to get mad from the lack of response from the guy. I'm mean the guy shows up late, nearly gives half of them a heart attack with his little stunt, and now doesn't even give her a response! Just who the hell does this guy think he is. Just because he's some hotshot back were he's from, thinks he can just waltz right in. That's the kinda guy that she hates the most.

She was just about to call him out again she heard something. And that something mad her mad. He was chuckling, then it turned to laughter. He was laughing at her. How dare he!

"What's so funny! Samus demanded.

"Hehehe, oh nothing really." he started. "It's just that, from were I'm from, it's polite to tell your own name first before you ask for another's. Now people are gonna think that you no class or manners. That's a shame." he said without even looking up from his position.

Ok... that was it.

"I have no manners! Your the one who just showed up from out of the blue and started that little tornado. And when people ask you something, not only do you not respond, you just flat out laugh at them! She ranted.

Everyone else had stayed quiet during the whole ordeal. Manly for two reasons. The first one being that they agreed with her 100%. The other being that they were well... scared crapless of her. Both new and some of the older ones were scared of her anger. And she was not done.

"And speaking of manners, I asked for your name first. So don't talk to me about manners while you don't even follow them!"

A long silence filled the area as they waited for the response from the guy. And they didn't have to wait long.

"Heh, you know what... you got a point there. Since I did come late and all, I probably should be the one to tell you all my name." he said as he started to rise from his position.

As he rose, everyone was able to take a look at the rest of his outfit. He had on some blue long shorts that ended past his knees with white trimming at the bottom. Along with some red shoes that had a long piece of white going from one side to the other with the same kinda sock like thing he had on top of his gloves and a golden buckle on the far side of each shoe. He had on an open blue zipper jacket with the sleeves torn off and underneath that he had on a tan color muscle shirt that hugged his body to the point you can see his pecs. His hair, which can now be fully seen, were styled into six quill like spikes with the length of it reaching the bottom part if his back.

He held his head up high, in a way that just said confidence. His face was quite the looker too. It was that of a young man, maybe around the age of nineteen. He then opened his eyes so he could see everyone and revel his deep emerald colored eyes. He opened his mouth in order to speak. Knowing he was finally going to answer the question that everyone had on their mind.

With a big grin he finally said...

"My names Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

**Strike a pose! Oh shi- your back!**

**So how did you like it? It would really help me out if you made a review and tell me how I did. And honest about it otherwise I won't really gain anything out of it. I'm already writing the next one already so it might be ready by next week or so. Depends if I'm busy cause of school. We'll see.**

**So until next time, sssstaaayyyy tune! (Ping)**


	2. A split second interaction

**Uh…hey everybody. Long time huh? Exactly two months since I posted the first chapter. I know I said I would post the next one in few weeks, but things… got complicated. I had to do a huge book project for English, had to do a lot of homework for school, study for test, and lastly chase off some ****Rokkaku guys of my turf. So I'm so sorry for the wait. That is of course, if anyone actually cares.**

**I also had another reason for posting late. But let's save that for the end, all right.**

**I know that I'm gonna hear this in a review, so I'm gonna say it first. I'm not that proud of this chapter. It's a little shorter than that last one and I feel that it's weak in certain parts. So in short, it kinda sucks. But I promise you, that the next one will be better!**

**Ok that aside let's start this thing! But first the disclaimer.**

**If I owned any of the things mentioned here, I'd be rich!**

**Let's Chu! (PING)****_**

"Sonic... the Hedgehog?"

That was his name. The name of the guy who had the nerve to call her out about manners. The guy who nearly gave everyone there a heart attack with that little stunt with the tornado.

And just like he said, he was part hedgehog. The ears on top of his head were a dead giveaway that he was part animal. Like that Wolf guy with his ears as well as his sharp teeth and razor sharp claws. Along with his wolf like hair style. Or little Diddy with his monkey tail.

And the hand was right. No one there had any idea just who the hell he was. Sonic the Hedgehog... nope, doesn't ring a bell. Everyone look at each other to see if one of them knew just who he was. They were just met with shrugged shoulders and closed mouthed "I don't know".

Along with the thoughts of "I don't know", everyone was thinking of their own thoughts about the blue male hedgehog. Some were within the lines of "What a show off." Or "This just got a little bit interesting." And also the lines of "What a fool." Well you get the idea, the usual banter that goes on when one is checking out the competition. Why don't we take a more in deep look at what some of them are thinking of, shall we?

Captain Falcon: "Heh, the guy is fast I'll give him that. But he's no were as fast as me!

Lucario: "His aura… There's something strange about it. Almost like the wind itself."

Peach: "Wow. He's pretty cool. And not bad looking at all, to boot. I'll keep my eye on him."

Meta Knight: "…"

Kirby: (Any thoughts that Kirby may be experiencing at the moment all have to do with any food items that are the color blue. Which include blue berry pie.)

Then at that moment, Samus had a thought... just how did he create that tornado anyway?

Before she had any time to continue her thoughts in that subject, a voice brought her out of it.

"Hey, now that I told you my name, what's yours?" asked the newly named Sonic.

Samus heard what he said and started thinking of a response. Honestly, she didn't even want to response to the guy. Most of the time, when people say hi she would either nod or not respond at all. But the she did kinda call him out about the whole having no manners thing. And by not responding, she would be called a hypocrite.

...might as well get it over with.

"Samus Aran" she told him, with a bit of coldness to it. Ok... a lot of coldness.

"Samus huh? Cool! Nice to meet you, dude!" said Sonic, with a smile.

"The feeling not mutual, hedgehog. Wait... did he just call me "dude"?" was her thought.

Before Samus had a chance to go more in deep into what Sonic had just said, Master Hand got everyone's attention.

"Well, now that we are all finally gathered, shall we head inside now so that we may finally begin?"

With that being said, everyone attention shifted from the blue dude with a tude back to huge mansion were they all had assembled. And some of them had cheered with the fact that they can final enter the beautiful mansion. They didn't need to be told twice as everyone made a their way towards the huge building. All of them were just itching to get started so all of them went inside on the double.

And all that had transpired just now, like the whole tornado thing, was now forgotten.

One track mind on these guys, huh?

All of them had no idea of what was in store for them thorough these doors.

Well, they were right.

The inside was defiantly much better looking than the outside.

The place was just plain awesome. Very high class and fancy. The brawlers, after entering through the main doors, found themselves in what can only be described as a long hallway that was decorated with various things. Things that ranged from vases, tables, candle sticks in their little holders, the works. Just about everything you would expect to find in a mansion just as this.

"Wow M.H., you really went all out with this place didn't cha?" remarked Sonic which was followed by a long whistle.

"Yes Sonic. I make it a habit to upgrade and refurnish the mansion every time a new tournament begins. As to give everyone a sense of relaxation in between battles. A relaxed mind and body tend to produce spectacular battles."

To this Sonic could only nod his head in understanding. He was right on the money about the whole relaxing thing before a big event.

"Yeah, being relaxed is a super important part of a fight!" yelled Crazy Hand, making himself known. "But I wish you let me add the things I wanted to add. Like that flamethrower I wanted to put in the entrance to greet the guest!"

"... Crazy, the point of designing the mansion like this was to instill the sense of calm and relaxation to everyone. And how can they fell that if they are trying to avoid becoming a flame cabob?

"Well excuuuuusssse me!"

If one were to look closely, you could see that Link cringed a little. And Zelda giving him an odd look.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand's little debate continued, with Sonic serving as the peanut gallery. Who couldn't help but chuckle as the two brothers went back and forth. Thankfully for the others, everyone was to busy gawking at the wonderful mansion to hear Crazy's... ideas. Which was probably a good thing. Since he was kinda on thin ice with a majority of the new brawlers.

As noted a few seconds ago, everyone else were all looking at place were they'll all be staying at. Everyone was ecstatic. Most of them had never had the chance to stay in a big and fancy place like this before. So you can't really blame them for being ecstatic.

Although, some were less impress than others. Manly the older fighters because they have been there before and the only major difference was the furniture upgrade. And the two princesses as well. And do I really have to explain why they weren't as impressed like the others? Come on! It's not hard!

But not everyone had their mind on the mansion that they currently walking in.

Samus, who was walking in back away from everyone, was deep in thought. The subject of her thoughts: Sonic. Her thoughts ran along the lines of his personality, current knowledge of everyone else and finally his abilities.

"This guy... from what little I've seen, it's easy to tell that he has an easy going type of personality. Since he was cool and calm when he arrived late. Which means he won't really take his battles seriously. Which is great for me. I'll be able to take him by surprise then."

She has learned during her many years of bounty hunting, that learning her targets personality helps improve her odds of taking them down. From what she can gather, she'll be able to determine and predict any moves and attacks they'll try. And if she can do that, then she'll be able to play they like a violin. Oh, how she loves to play them like that and then cut their strings.

"From what little knowledge we've told by Master Hand about his background, this guy has a lot of experience in fights. Master Hand did say he's faced things that most wouldn't come close to hurting. And that he's saved his world a number of times. Huh, judging from the way he acts and his attitude, those "threats" can't be that bad.

With two of her main observation thoughts out of the way, she can concentrate on the last one, which is to figure out and analyses his abilities and move set.

"…"

"…"

It was then at that moment that she realized that she had never actually seen him fight before.

"Damn it!" she cursed mentally "Since the guy is new, I don't have any data on him or his abilities. Meaning I can't make a plan against him.

"Well I guess if I can't actually use actual battle data, that only leaves me with what I've observed. Let's see…"

No one could make out just who was causing it. Samus was having no better luck than the rest of them. Even with her suit, she could not get a lock on the source of the tornado.

Just then, her suit was able to lock on something. But the thing is, what she had lock on was something that was moving in the same direction as the tornado! And all of a sudden, she lost the lock she just inside the tornado.

"What! How did I lose the lock? That's not..." then her suit was able to lock on it again, only to lose it again.

The fact that she is constantly losing the lock on whatever it is, despite the fact that her suit should be able to keep a lock on her target no matter what, means it's no ordinary target. She then tried different settings to try and get a better lock on it. Nothing worked. Inferred, gamma, x-ray, none of it worked. Her last hope was the thought that it was cloaked by some means but that even proved wrong.

With all her settings used, she then came to one conclusion. "Whatever's causing this is fast."  
**_**

"Okay, judging from his earlier "introduction", it's a safe bet to say that this guy deals in speed. But the big question is how does he move that fast. I know for a fact that a person can't run fast enough to create something as a tornado. He either can control wind, kinda like Ness can with his PK fire and thunder, or he has something that enables him to go that fast."

Deciding to go with the ladder of those two options, Samus began to physically take a good look at Sonic to see if she can find anything like a device of some short. She didn't have to look hard since Sonic was right in front of her. Well… more like in front of her line of vision since she was all the way in the back, and Sonic was talking to both Master and Crazy Hand who had also taken roost in the near back.

So far her search had turned up nothing.

"Damn. I can't seem to find it. You would think that something like that would be in plain sight. Or probably not since it might be the key to his powers. …then again."

Her gaze then drifted south… and not in that way, perverts! To see the only other thing that could have a connection to the speed category.

"His shoes!" she mentally exclaimed. "Of course, that has to be it!"

With her eyes on the prize, she activated her visor in order to scan his shoes for any type of energy signature to see if her theory was right. As her helmet was scanning it, Sonic had stopped for just a few seconds before continuing forward. A little detail that Samus was ignoring or missed.

With the sound she was all to familiar with, her visor had finished it's scan and was displaying its findings.

…and they weren't what she was expecting.

"What the… nothing! No trace of energy or a mechanical source." True, while she didn't get the results she wanted she did get some other info. It seems that his shoes are made and laced with a material that is highly resistant to wear and tear. Meaning you can run on those puppies for a thousand years and they'll still look good as new! Other than that little tidbit of debatable coolness, there was nothing else to write home about.

"Arrgh, ok so maybe his shoes weren't it, but I know I'm on the right track! What else am I overlooking?"

I'm sure by now you're asking yourself why she's so determined to figure out the male hedgehog and thinking this all through. Well if you can recall from earlier, during in which Sonic had made his remark about her not having no manners or class, she really didn't take all to well to it. She hated people that believe they have the right to go and do anything they wanted, at any given time and place, just because they done a great thing or two. And, in her mind set at least, that's exactly what Sonic is like. All just based on her brief, and only, meeting with the male hedgehog.

Samus at the moment was still trying to discover the secret to his speed. Truth be told, her thoughts were kinda leaning towards the possibility of him just being able to run fast, naturally. She had seen, and mostly fought against, some space creatures that were able to run fast. But compared to the speed that Sonic could seem to have, they're not even in the same class as him. But as she had mentally stated before, no human being, even a half hedgehog one, can go that fast.

So there goes that theory.

Finally running out of ideas, she just decided to scan him entirely. Top to bottom. Every nook and cranny. Not missing a tiny detail.

So she set her visor on a higher setting in order to scan a larger target. A quick click, her visor set out to do what if was created for. Whenever her visor sets out to scan something, it zooms in on the target in order to get a much clearer scan. When it does this, any sound that might be near the target will be amplified allowing her to her it herself.

So because of that, she was able to hear a small part of the conversation that Crazy Hand was having with Sonic at the time.

"…so then as he turned around, I hovered high above him and told him in a scary voice "SO… SNOOPING AS USUAL I SEE?"

Sonic, upon hearing that part of Crazy's story, started laughing like a madman. To him, it was a great punch line to Crazy's story. Man what a story! He was laughing so hard that even Crazy got in on it. Which resulted in earning them a few strange looks from a few of the other brawlers.

Samus on the other hand, didn't get it.

"…ooookaayyy." was all she could say.

Her suit then beeped, snapping out her slight confusion, and told her it was almost done scanning Sonic. It was roughly about 55% done with the scan. She didn't want to miss a thing she decided to scan him even longer than normal. 62%, almost there!

"Almost…huh!"

Samus had just noticed that Sonic had just suddenly stop laughing and walking all together. His body had become rigid and his ears perked up and stood tall. "Why did he stop all of a sudd…" But Samus couldn't finish that thought, when all of a sudden Sonic quickly turned around look right at Samus! And I mean look her dead in the eyes through her visor.

Samus just froze up from the sudden attention she was reviving from the hedgehog. "What the…! Why the hell us looking at me like that? He couldn't know that I'm… that's impossible!" Her thoughts were scattered as to why he was suddenly looking at her. Then his gaze turned from a blank one to a slightly angry one.

And with that sudden switch of expressions, Samus instantly aborted her scan of him. Her visor beeped letting her know that the scan was not finished, but a interrupted scan was the last thing she had on her mind. Not two seconds after her visor returned to normal, Sonics body loosen up and his ears went back into a more relaxed position. His angry look also was replaced once again with his blank expression. And he just stood there, staring at her.

Each of them just stood there, for what seemed like an eternity. Having an invisible stare off with one another. Sonic with his blank stare, while Samus had on a hidden look of surprise. Holding her breath, waiting for the hedgehog to make a move. If he would even make a move.

Finally, Sonic started to slowly turn around while keeping his eyes on her. When his body had pretty much turned completely around is when he finally took his eyes of the hunter. He ran forward back to rejoin the main group, that was getting further away from them. And so Samus was by herself alone with her thoughts.

"What just happen just now?" was her only thought.

"Ms. Aran, is there a problem? Your lagging behind."

Samus was taken out of her sudden shock by the cool and calm voice that was Master Hand.

"Once again Ms. Aran, are you all right?"

Samus, who had finally snapped out of her little trance, finally responded to the giant talking hand.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about." She answered in the fashion that most are used to. Short and sweet and to the point.

Master Hand, even though you can't physically see, wasn't really satisfied with the answer he had received from the huntress.

"Are you sure? You've been acting a bit odd ever since we were all outside. And just now I've caught you staring out into space. I am only concerned about your well be…"

"Look I said I'm fine!" she had enough of this. "And beside, whatever may or may not be wrong with me is not yours or anyone else's concern. So I would appreciate it if you just back the hell off!"

Samus was the kind of person who mostly quiet and keep to herself. But when she is pushed far enough, that personality does a complete 180. Goes from quiet to mouthy pretty quickly.

Master Hand, just as before when faced with the outbursts of the other brawlers, just floated there. Taking the huntress words in.

"…very well then, Ms. Aran. I apologize for intruding on your personal space. And rest assured that it will not happen again in the future. Just remember to keep your mind clear during your battles. Otherwise you'll never make it past the first rounds. With that being said, by your leave Ms. Aran."

At that the giant hand turned away from her and started to float down the long hallway. Samus was glad that he was leaving, she just didn't like people prying in on her business. Now she started walking on ahead while keeping her eyes on Master Hand.

And just before Master Hand turned the corner, he stop and look back at Samus.

"One more thing. If you're done sorting out your possible "problem" would you mind joining the rest of the group in the dining hall? The plan was to have a big welcome feast for everybody and also for the newest competitors to introduce themselves. So if you have time, please make your way to the dining hall. Everyone would hate it if they had to wait on someone who didn't arrive on time."

And with that he turned and left Samus field of vision.

Samus just stopped. Due to the fact that she figured out the hidden meaning behind the last thing the hand had just said. And she was not happy.

With no one around or anything in the empty to take her anger out on, she just resorted to letting out a frustrated growl that echoed throughout the hallway.

"Hand for your sake, this tournament had better live up to the hype. Because I need something to vent on. You better had deliver or else."

And with that lingering threat in the air, Samus made her way done the hallway to rejoin everyone else. Her mind set on getting everything out of the way so she can fight.

Better be careful what you wish for girl. You never know if your gonna get it.

**Chu! (PING)**

**Well, told you it'd be somewhat crappy. And honestly I don't really blame you. But like I said, the next one will be better than this one. This is my promise to you!**

**And also, thanks to the first three people who actually submitted a review this thing. I really appreciate it.**

**As I said before, there was one other reason why I took so much time with this. And that was the fact that I had another idea for a SonicxSamus story! And it's kinda of…different than anything I've thought of before. So I spent some time on that idea, played with it a little. And time does fly by when you're thinking.**

**Hey Coli Chibi, if you're reading this, you might have an idea as to the nature of my new story idea. I mean after, you commented it. If you can figure it out, nice one dude. Well, do you think you're up to the ****challenge****?**

**This is Chaotixflames, signing off.**


End file.
